Customer premises including residential homes and commercial building can have a network of various sensors or Internet of Things (IoT) devices to measure, record, configure, or provide services or applications for the occupants with regard to different premises devices and/or appliances. Further, the network of IoT devices can be coupled to a communication network that may be a heterogeneous network comprising cellular, WiFi, and/or Bluetooth networks such as a 5G network. Network service nodes that provide or gather data from the IoT devices via the 5G network to provide services and applications to occupants of the customer premises. Further, the IoT devices can have client software that include protocol stacks that allow them to provide and receive data to network services nodes requiring them to consume high power levels even though having a limited battery capacity.